Recuerdos a voces
by HikariGoth
Summary: Spike charla con una chica sobre sus penas (Spike y tú).


**Quinta temporada, después de Fool for love**

Spike recogía con rapidez los billetes que Buffy le había tirado a la cara con desprecio. Se sentía una desgracia por las palabras de la cazadora, las mismas que dijo en su momento Cecily…

Dejó escapar unos sollozos lastimeros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con furia, pensando en acabar con esto de una vez por todas y matar a Buffy.

La puerta trasera del Bronze se abrió bajo el despiste de Spike, que guardó el dinero en el bolsillo toscamente y se giró, dando la espalda a quien saliera.

El vampiro no sabía quién era, pero se escuchaba un taconeo, así que supuso que sería una mujer. Se ajustó la cazadora de cuero dispuesto a irse avergonzado de aquél lugar.

\- —Oye, espera.- Lo llamó antes de que se fuera. Spike se paró y se giró rodando los ojos.

\- — ¿¡Ahora qué!?- Exclamó de muy malhumor, mirándola. Ella retrocedió agachando la mirada, con un billete entre las manos.

\- —Se te ha caído esto… Si quieres lo dejo en el suelo y me voy…- Lo miró lastimosamente y se agachó, dejando el dinero donde estaba.

"Mierda…" se rascó la nuca fastidiado. Spike se muerde el labio y la mira culpable, despacito se le pasa el enfado y se llega a calmar… Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le había tratado con amabilidad y no pudo evitar reaccionar así, por culpa de Buffy.

\- —Yo… Gracias.- Se acerca a pasos agigantados y recoge el dinero, mirándolo.

\- —Perdona pero… ¿Estabas llorando?

Spike abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- —Eso a ti no te importa, menuda educación…- Se levantó las solapas del abrigo y se escondió.- Pero te invitaré a una cerveza.

La chica abrió la boca de sorpresa y luego la cerró, para después volver a abrirla. Spike alzó la ceja esperando una respuesta.

\- —Claro, ¡Acepto encantada! Me había quedado sin dinero.

\- —¿Y vas y me devuelves el billete? Qué mojigata.- Le sacó la lengua en tono burlón, cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

\- —¡Oye…!

Spike se acercó la puerta y cual caballero inglés la abrió, esperando a que pasase la chica. Sonrió ante este gesto y ambos entraron de nuevo al local.

\- —Y entonces Drusilla me miró con ojos de loca, bueno con los ojos que tiene siempre, y me preguntó de nuevo si mi madre vendría con nosotros, ¡Pues claro que vendría con nosotros! Pensaba que me quería incondicionalmente…- Bebió de su botellín de cerveza y después de beberse hasta la mitad suspiró del gusto.- Pero bueno, ella ya es historia pasada… Te he contado sobre Harmony, ¿No? Esa zorra de pelo de pollo…

\- —Espera, ¿Ibas a llevarte a tu madre a recorrer el mundo… con tu amante?- Preguntó incrédula.

\- —¡Oh espera! Y Buffy, la cazadora… Me tiene loco, ¡De las dos formas! De amor y de… ¡Arg! No soporto a ese caramelito…

La chica bebió un poco, mirando el techo. Spike no se callaba y no la dejaba hablar a ella. Si quería hablar de lo que él quisiera lo conseguiría.

\- —Era la chica de antes, ¿Cierto? Pero te hizo llorar…- Pronunció en un leve susurro, jugando con su posavasos. El rubio se quedó callado.- Tú no tienes pinta de los que lloran a menudo.

\- —Mmm…- Bebió un sorbo de nuevo.- Vino buscando información.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. La chica se giró y miró a Spike a los ojos, observando su azul cielo.

\- —Con lo charlatán que has estado y ahora te cortas.

\- —No me corto.- Dijo, seco.- Solo que le conté cosas privadas…

\- —Sólo por ser ella…- Agitó su cerveza vacía.- Pero, ¡Te comprendo! ¿Quién no ha estado así por amor?- Suspiró y le pidió otra.

\- —Lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir que me escuchen…- Le pagó otra cerveza y comenzó a contar.- Sólo estuve pensando desde que me convertí en vampiro hasta el día de hoy.

\- —Creo que deberías de contarme desde que te convertiste en vampiro hasta el día de hoy. Me estoy liando con tanta Buffy, Harmony y pamplinas varias…

Spike giró su taburete para hablarle a la cara. La señaló un par de veces con la cerveza en la mano, dándole razón a lo que decía.

\- —Buen punto preciosa. Comencemos.

Ella lo miró de reojo y al final también se tuvo que girar para que al hablar se miraran a la cara. Spike no se dejó ni un solo punto, desde que se transformó en vampiro en Reino Unido, cómo conoció a Drusilla, le contó sobre Cecily y se dio cuenta de que no olvidaba ni un detalle de su cara, con esos rulos de su pelo cuidados y su piel blanca… Pero también recordó cómo lo despreció la estirada y se fue corriendo, rompiendo los poemas y escondiéndose en un callejón.

La muchacha lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo, pacientemente como cualquier persona de buen corazón haría. Aunque ella no fuera vampiro, ni mujer lobo, ni tuviera poderes, lo comprendía en cierto modo.

\- —Nos fuimos a China, en la Rebelión de los Boxers… ya sabes, con Angelus y Darla…- Comenzó a narrar.- Allí maté a mi primera cazadora, me dejó de regalito esta cicatriz.- Se señaló la ceja partida y la chica asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero nunca me arrepentiré, eché un polvazo con Dru porque aquella pelea me puso realmente duro.- Echó un trago a la cerveza. Ella se estiró un poco el cuello de la camisa con el dedo, apurada.- La sangre de cazadora es el mejor afrodisíaco que he probado… A parte de la sangre con especias.- Asintió.- Todo ese tiempo estuvimos juntos como una familia, hasta que Angelus nos abandonó, maldito traidor… Desde que tiene alma se ha vuelto un armario aburrido.- Rodó los ojos y dejó de un golpe en la barra el botellín de cerveza vacío.- Va de antihéroe súper guay, soy un vampiro que lucha contra los malos… Bah.

\- —Creo que te estás yendo de nuevo por las ramas.- Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

\- —Oh claro claro… ¿Te he contado cuando maté a la segunda cazadora?

Le contó su época punk, como se llevó a la cazadora a su terreno y le rompió el cuello después de una dura pelea. A ella eso le pareció horrible, y le preguntó una duda.

\- —Oye… y tú siendo vampiro… ¿Por qué no me… ya sabes… muerdes?- Dijo con miedo. Spike parpadeó unas cuantas veces y giró la cara, sintiéndose un poco inútil.- Es que… ¿No te gusta mi olor? O algo de eso…- Seguía diciendo, totalmente inexperta.

Spike la miró de arriba abajo y la notó considerablemente hermosa, esa camisa cruzada por el pecho le quedaba jodidamente bien, además su pelo suelto y negro le daba un aire misterioso. Ella golpeaba la botella vacía con las uñas, sonando un traqueteo gustoso al oído. Lo miraba extrañada.

\- —A ver no digo que…- Se puso roja al notar que Spike la miraba.- Que lo hagas… sólo me producía curiosidad… me da miedo que me hagas daño, por supuesto…

\- —Tranquila guapita… traigo un chip del gobierno en el coco, no puedo hacer daño a nadie sin antes recibir una descarga eléctrica.- Gruñó y se sacó un cigarro para fumar.- Me siento inútil, ¡Estéril! Ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo para pasarme Sunnydale por el forro… Nunca habría conocido a la pandilla retraso ni a su líder, Buffy la frígida…

Ella agachó la cabeza, intentando aguantarse la risa mientras Spike se fumaba el cigarrillo.

\- —Parece que tienes mucha movida con esa Buffy.

\- —Oh, sí. Es tan… No sé cómo describirla… Seria, no se escaquea ni un día de patrulla, y sólo se sabe pavonear con tíos que no la llenan… Dios… -El odio comenzó a llenarle el cuerpo, a pensar en todas las formas en las que le había pateado en culo y ridiculizado delante del mundo.- Cuando vine con Dru pensaba que nos comeríamos de lleno a la cazadora, pero después de huir los dos… me abandonó por otro demonio, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sabía que estaba loca, pero no tanto como para dejarme! Me dijo que sabía a cenizas…

\- —Fue porque te enamoraste de la otra…- La pelinegra se cruzó de piernas.- Suele pasar… y más si estás con alguien tanto tiempo.

\- —Tienes razón… Soy… Una puta del amor… No me hizo nada de gracia enamorarme de esa mojigata…- Se frotó las sienes con el cigarro entre los dedos, con los ojos centelleantes y levemente llorosos.- Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue que Drusilla me mordiera.

\- — Pero… tú dijiste antes…

\- — ¡Me da igual! –Exclamó, estrujando el cigarrillo en un cenicero. Ella miraba cada una de sus acciones, un poco alterada por el grito.- Y a Harmony sólo la usé como muñeca hinchable, a falta de mimos, claro… Pero no se callaba ni debajo del agua…

—Es sólo aplazar lo inevitable… -Se acercó a él. Spike miraba el humo del cigarro con la mirada perdida.- ¿Quieres ir afuera? Ya están cerrando.

Cerraron el Bronze y se quedaron afuera, mirando el cielo de brazos cruzados. Apenas había nadie por la calle y la chica miró la hora.

\- —Son las 6 de la mañana, me voy a casa.- Dijo ella poniéndose la chaqueta. Spike permanecía en silencio mirando al suelo con un leve pucherito en su labio.

\- —¿Podríamos darnos un abrazo?- Susurra casi inaudiblemente.- Uno pequeñito…- Ella parpadeó.

\- —Bueno, te he estado aguantando toda la noche, ¿Por qué no?- Sonrió vacilante y le extendió los brazos.

Spike la cogió eufórico y la estrechó contra sus fuertes brazos, suspirando entre su cuello y el hombro, oliendo su perfume y escondiendo la nariz en su pelo. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dejó abrazar, rodeando su fuerte cintura sin evitar olisquear ese olor tan sabroso que desprendía el vampiro. El condenado estaba muy bueno y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Sintió su hombro mojado y se separó un poco a verle la cara. Spike estaba llorando.

\- — Creo que no deberías de perder el tiempo con alguien que no te ama, las cosas del amor son bastante retorcidas… Es mejor estar solo.- Le consoló dándole palmadas en los hombros. Spike asintió y se secó las lágrimas con torpeza.

\- —Gracias por escucharme… Me he sentido desahogado… Y ni siquiera te he escuchado a ti.

\- —Oh… Estaba un poco triste porque me lesioné la rodilla y no podré ir a los Juegos Olímpicos.

Spike la miró, incrédulo.

\- —Entonces, ¿Podrías darle una paliza a la cazadora por mí?


End file.
